Nobody's Hero
by Zarathustra101
Summary: Edward dumps Bella and leaves her alone and broken when Jane, Alec, and Demetri find her crying and depressed. What will happen when she joins the Volturi guard as a way to escape her life as the depressed teenager and danger magnet she once was? Her life certainly won't be easy, but with new friends and new family, she might just make it. (Replacing Heart Reborn) Please R&R!
1. Done For You

Done For You

Bella's P.O.V

"You don't love me?" I asked breathlessly. I swayed lightly on my feet. I started feeling dizzy and I nearly toppled over from the shock. He wrapped his arms around my waist to support me. I fell into them for comfort. Was this some stupid joke? Could we all just laugh and go home? I expected him to embrace me but there was nothing. He only held me in his arms until I gained my bearings once again. I was in the woods behind my house and it was late at night. I heard Edward clear his throat and my head snapped up to his flawless face.

"Bella, I never loved you. I pretended all this time. You're just not good enough for me to keep up this charade. I can't risk you being around our kind anymore. I'll even make it so it'll be like we never existed here." He seemed like he was silently laughing at me and mocking me with his golden eyes. I was hit full force with emotions. Jasper was wrong. I'm not worth it. Suddenly I understood. I'm Isabella Swan, the pathetic human who couldn't do anything right. Isabella Swan, the human who always needed protection, not only from other vampires, but also from herself.

"You're too weak."

The words hit me, and they hit me hard. I blinked back tears from my eyes as I stepped out of Edward's strong arms. I was begging him. Here I am again, acting like the damsel in distress. Can't I do anything right?

"Then change me! Edward, please don't do this to me! Take me with you! You promised me in Phoenix, that you would never leave me! Was that a lie? Did Alice and the others leave?" My sadness suddenly turned into anger. I couldn't believe it. He's leaving me now?

"I thought my staying was best for you but it's not." Edward sighed. He hugged me for once last time and I caught the last of his scent. "You're useless. I don't need you anymore and neither does the rest of my family. I don't want you. Go do what you pathetic humans do and just cry. I don't want to see you ever again. Now promise me one thing."

"Anything." I vowed as tears trickled down my face until I couldn't see. My anger subsided.

"Don't do anything reckless or stupid. Charlie needs you."

"If that's what you want…" I fell to my knees as he turned around and ran without a second glance. My body went numb and I couldn't feel anything but the tears flowing from my eyes. He left me. My other half left me. Why? All I could do was scream out in agony, and that's what I did. I saw a nearby tree branch sticking out of the ground. The last year of my life was a lie. I cried out as I ran my wrist against the branch. Why am I such a screw up? I did it again and again, I started feeling dizzy as I saw the blood. I began to feel faint so I curled up in a ball on the ground. I couldn't go home. I looked at my house. It was visible. I was maybe five minutes away from it. I can't let Charlie see me like this. He deserves better. He doesn't need me. I'm worthless. I looked up when I heard footsteps. In an instant, three pairs of red eyes were looking down at me. Vampires.

"You're the famous Isabella Swan aren't you?" The vampire girl had a sad expression as she looked me up and down. She looked young. Maybe about sixteen. Her eyes wandered to my wrist. She had red eyes. Maybe she would kill me and drain the blood from my body. I was shocked. None of the three vampires made a move to drain the blood from my body. None of them showed any signs of thirst. The boy with reddish brown hair looked sad as he watched the blood drip from my wrist.

"I'm Jane Volturi. This is my mate, Demetri," she motioned to the tall blonde vampire with spiky hair. He looked like he was about nineteen. He had some muscles. He reminded me slightly of Jasper. I shook off my thoughts as I looked at Jane who continued to speak. "He did me the favor of tracking you down." She then motioned to the other vampire who was looking at me intensely. "This is my twin brother, Alec." I nodded. I then gasped. I was standing in front of three of the most dangerous vampires in existence. Carlisle told me stories about his time with the Volturi. Why are they in front of me now?

Jane must have sensed my confusion. "Aro wants to see you. We have heard stories about you. He wants to meet you for himself." Jane's eyes darted to the blood on my wrist. I was too captivated by the three beautiful vampires that stood before me. Jane was short and had blonde hair tied back into a neat little bun. Her red eyes looked striking against her pale skin. They were bright even in the dark night sky, further emphasized by the pouring rain. She reminded me of a more dangerous Alice as they shared the same petite figure.

"The Volturi? Is this a death sentence? If so, I'll gladly go." I responded looking down at my bloody wrist. My clothes were muddy and I didn't need a mirror to know that my eyes were red and puffy from crying. I was a mess. I felt disgusting and I didn't want to live anymore. I was hoping I'd just bleed out but now I might be killed by the vampire kings. Lovely.

"If you died, Aro would be very unhappy." She gave me a look of sympathy. "You might want to clean up a little bit first." Jane sighed and grabbed my wrist and removed the scarf she was wearing and wrapped it around it.

"I don't want my dad to see me like this," I muttered knowing she could hear me.

"Is that your house?" she asked me motioning the white house that stood tall behind us. Edward had just taken me home since it was getting late after we hung out at our meadow. I noticed that he was acting strange. He didn't even kiss me anymore. I had no idea he was going to break up with me.

"Yes."

"No one's home. Demetri, Alec, guard the private jet. See that there are no intruders. I'm referring to the mutts." Jane said in a monotone voice. I stared at Alec. He got ready to break off in a run. He paused, making eye contact with me before dashing off with Demetri at his side. Jane picked me up and carried me and jumped through the window to my room. I pulled some random clothes out of my dresser and walked into the bathroom to shower. I cleaned off my cuts and winced at the hot water running against it. It wasn't the first time I did it. This was the first time someone found out besides Carlisle. After that was done, I wrote a note to Charlie, telling him I was leaving and such. I walked back into my room and Jane had a duffel bag packed with all my clothes and necessities. Jane wrinkled her nose at my outfit. I was wearing a plain black t-shirt and grey skinny jeans along with converse. I was comfortable.

"We are so going shopping. Let's go." She gave me a wink before throwing me over her shoulder and jumping out my window. I looked at the house as it grew smaller and smaller. I sighed sadly. I guess this is goodbye. We ran to the private jet which was somewhere in a clearing in the woods. That made no sense to me. Vampires, fuck logic. Jane handed my bag to Alec and passed me off to Demetri.

"By the way Isabella-..."

"Bella," I said softly. Jane nodded and continued.

"Okay then Bella, Aro has a gift that allows him to read any thought you've ever had with physical contact." Jane explained. I nodded and looked at her wearily. She must have saw the drowsiness in my eyes when she took me to a small room in the back of the jet. It was a small white room with a bed. "Rest up. When you wake up, we'll probably be in Volterra." She turned and walked out, bidding me a goodnight.

I didn't know when I fell asleep. I woke up with three worried vampires standing over me. I realized I was crying when the silent Alec asked me what was wrong. I put my hands over my eyes and continued crying. Alec cocked his head to the side and wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry… I just…" My throat constricted. I couldn't breathe. Alec reached over and grabbed a bottle of water from a small fridge. I didn't even notice there was one there. I nodded my thanks and took a sip.

"What made you upset?" Alec asked me.

"Memories of what happened yesterday." I put the bottle down. "I also had a really bad flashback." I buried my face in Alec's chest. He rubbed my back in a soothing manner. "I'll tell everyone when we get to Volterra." I paused and looked him in the eyes. They were still red. I looked at Jane and Demetri who stood in the doorway awkwardly. Their eyes were still red too.

"You aren't bothered by my scent?" I raised an eyebrow. Demetri chuckled.

"Hell no! Sure you do smell good," Jane slapped him before he finished. "But we have no desire to eat you or anything." Demetri winked at me. I blushed slightly.

"The Cullens were always bothered by my scent though. Minus Carlisle," I responded. Demetri then had a full-out laughing attack causing Jane and Alec to chuckle too.

"That's because those idiots starve themselves on what they need to survive. They're a whole lot weaker than us." Demetri smirked. Alec seemed to have noticed that I was calm now so he released me from his arms. He still sat next me. So these vampires were not going to eat me no matter what. Shit.

"We're here," Jane said. She turned and walked through the doorway. In Volterra already? How long did I sleep? It doesn't matter. It was a beautiful city from what I saw. It would be a wonderful place to die.

Alec lifted me up in his arms. "Wow, you're very light unsurprisingly." He smiled at me. A real genuine smile. His eyes glanced to my wrist but he didn't say anything. Shit. I didn't cover it up.

"What are you trying to say?" I joked. "I happen to eat vampires for breakfast."

"Whoa. Let's see you try that puny human." We both laughed.

"Oh it's on!" I got into a dumb boxing position.

"Sorry to interrupt but Aro wants an audience. Bella, meet up with Demetri. I'm going with Alec," Jane said and walked to her brother. She linked arms with him as they elegantly strutted down the steps of the plane. I followed and I jumped off the last step and tripped over thin air. Demetri caught me.

"Clumsy, aren't we?" He threw me onto his back and ran to the Volturi's castle. A man who reminded me of Emmett and a short petite girl came to greet us. They both were wearing red cloaks that hid their skin from the sun. Jane and Alec ran into the castle before anyone noticed while Demetri took his time. There were humans around but they paid him no mind.

"Hello. I'm Heidi and this is my mate, Felix. Aro is delighted to meet you. Come. This way." Demetri carried me through a long hallway with Heidi leading us to a huge room. Pillars were next to three thrones. Three vampires sat in the thrones.

"Ah, Isabella! I have been longing to meet you! I am Aro. This is Marcus," The man stood up and he pointed to a brown haired vampire who seemed bored with an underlying depression hiding within, "and this is Caius." He pointed to a blonde vampire with a sharp expression. All three of them were dressed in elegant robes colored in vivid red and gold. "We are the three kings of the vampire world." He glided over to me and grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on it. "Amazing. I cannot read your thoughts. What a wonderful gift! A mental shield! Brilliant! Surely…you would be a fine addition to the guard." He clapped his hands. "What do you say Isabella?"

"Sure. Anything to forget about the Cullens," I smirked and clenched my fist. Maybe this is where I will fit in. I smiled at him.

"Ah yes, how is my dear friend Carlisle?" Aro cocked his head to the side and smiled at me. Marcus leaned forward slightly. We made eye contact for a while.

"He's fine. They all moved from Forks, Washington and left me." I started to cry and that's when Jane and Alec walked in, caught up in conversation. Tears began streaming down my face as I fell to my knees. My heart ached. It was like I was slowly ripping off a band aid. Demetri rubbed circles on my back and was trying to stop me from crying. Alec ran up to me and pulled me into a firm hug. Aro bent down on one knee and looked at me.

"Tell me the story young one. What did the Cullens do?" Aro asked. Marcus gave me a look of compassion and nodded to me, urging me to go on. I took a deep breath before beginning.

"They all abandoned me. I met Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper at school. I constantly felt drawn to Edward and I realized that he felt the same. It wasn't long until I was in love with him. I started to get to know the family and met Carlisle and Esme. It became a running joke that I always got hurt since I'm clumsy. Eventually it began to get serious. A vampire named James began to hunt me and tried to kill me." I showed my wrist to Aro, feeling insecure about my cuts that were still bleeding slightly. I didn't care about that. I wanted him to see the crescent shaped scar that haunted my dreams was still visible with no chance of disappearing anytime soon. Aro's eyes darkened a fraction. "This is where Edward sucked the venom out of my system after a vampire named James bit me. He didn't want me to turn." I glanced up at Marcus again. I felt him encouraging me. Alec had me on his lap and was rocking us back and forth. "Things were fine afterwards. I started to hang out with the Cullens more and more until yesterday or whenever Jane and the others found me after Edward dumped me saying I wasn't good enough for him anymore and saying goodbye forever." Tears flowed from my eyes as Aro wiped them away. "I'm ready to die now."

"What?" Aro's mouth opened in shock. "I would never hurt you Isabella! You are too precious."

"He's right Bella. I barely know you, but I love you like a little sister already," Demetri said. "Now I want to kill that son of a bitch!" He looked at Aro pleadingly. Aro dismissed him by waving his hand causing Demetri to pout.

"Language!" Caius boomed. I was taken aback slightly. Tears were still in my eyes as I smiled slightly. Caius gave me an uncomfortable look.

"It's okay Bella, he's not worth your tears." Alec comforted, hugging me once more. Jane agreed and flanked my other side.

"Why do you want to die?" Aro asked me sympathetically. He looked at the scars on my wrist once more. Damn, why didn't I cover them up?

I shrugged my shoulders. "I thought being with the Cullens was where I was truly supposed to be. I feel like I lost my purpose in life. I didn't have the best childhood and I spent most of my life unhappy." I rose to my feet as Marcus appeared right in front of me.

"Never say that Isabella. Even if you feel like you've lost your way, just find another one. You are too beautiful to be so sad. Edward wasn't your true mate anyway. You have to be strong Isabella. If not for yourself then for me," Marcus spoke to me softly. Caius' head snapped up.

"I…I don't know what to say…" I looked down at my feet. Caius shook his head.

"Tell me, Isabella, were you planning on committing suicide?" Caius asked. I was shocked. How did he know? I sighed and nodded my head. "I see. It was written all over your face. You thought you would provoke the Volturi and we would kill you?" Again I nodded.

"Isabella…" Aro said sadly.

"I know it hurts Isabella," Marcus sighed. "Sometimes it hurts to live on but it would hurt even more if you died with nothing but regret," Marcus sounded like he spoke from experience. I felt tears brim in my eyes. All I do is cry. Why do they care so much?

"Bella, live," Alec whispered in my ear. "Live for me. Live for all of us."

"Isabella, we have a room prepared for you. I would like you to go and think things over," Aro approached me and pulled me into a hug. I saw Jane raise an eyebrow. I guess this is strange to see Aro hugging someone, much less a human. "Alec, please escort her to her new quarters and please…keep her safe."

"Come with me," Alec spoke softly and held out his hand to me and I took it hesitantly. I turned around and gave a sad smile to all the vampires in the room. He led me through the double doors leading to the throne room. He led me down another corridor where there were six doors. "Jane, Felix, Demetri, Heidi, and I live in this wing. Your room is right next to mine." Alec opened the door and I looked around the room in awe. It was beautiful. There was a canopy bed in the center with red bedding outlined with a golden trim. The floor was carpeted with a warm sienna color. The walls were beige and there was a nightstand next to the bed. A walk in closet was on the far side of the room. I had a dresser and a bookshelf full of books in the room. There was a small fridge near the door. Alec looked at me for a while. "I'll leave you to your thoughts. I'm going to check up on you in a few hours."

"Thank you for everything Alec," I whispered. My throat was dry so my voice cracked slightly. Alec reached down to the fridge and tossed me a bottle of water which I surprisingly caught. He smiled before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. I just noticed that there was a guitar in the corner of the room. I picked it up and looked at it sadly. Edward never gave me a chance to play for him. He always had to be the talented one. I strummed a chord. It was in tune. The guitar must have been new. I closed my eyes and began to sing.

"_Those times in life we learn to try, with one intention  
Of learning how and when we'll die, but we can't listen  
I wish to God I'd known that I, I didn't stand a chance  
Of looking back and knowing why, or pain of circumstance_

You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm

So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed  
Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted  
You aren't alone just know that I, can't save our hearts tonight

You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
Let's face today  
You're not alone

You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
Let's face today  
You're not alone

You're not alone  
We'll brave this storm  
Let's face today."

I put the guitar down and lay on the bed staring at the ceiling with tears streaming down my face.

_Z: The song used in this chapter was Carolyn by Black Veil Brides, it's personally one of my favorite songs. I recommend you give it a listen. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have discontinued 'Heat Reborn' as this is the rewritten version. Can you review and tell me what you think? I would greatly appreciate it!

I love you all!


	2. Sweet Blasphemy

Chapter 2

Sweet Blasphemy

* * *

Alec's P.O.V

As I approached the throne room once again, I heard an angelic voice singing. Was that Bella? I opened the door to the throne room as everyone's mouths gaped in awe. She was an amazing singer. I felt so much pain emanating from her voice as she sang, venom prickled in my eyes. The lyrics seemed to resonate with all of us.

"Isabella is magnificent!" Marcus applauded. "Such a strong voice, it's beautiful." Marcus had this twinkle in his eye. It almost seemed like Bella's presence has affected him. He's been less gloomy the second she walked through those castle doors this morning. Even Caius lost his impassive, agitated persona and seemed to be more tranquil. Aro was showing signs of concern and worry. Aro may have the reputation of a fearless leader but even he has a soft spot and Bella brought that out of him.

"She is incredible," Demetri said in awe. He suddenly gave a smug look. "I feel good about putting that guitar in her room." I raised an eyebrow at him. He shrugged. "What? I feel like everyone should learn an instrument. It's an outlet so you can relieve stress by putting your feelings into something creative. Since Bella can sing, I wouldn't be surprised if she wrote her own songs." I was taken aback. I've never heard Demetri sound so intelligent before. I did a double take just to make sure he was the same person.

"I agree with that! I see the sadness in her eyes and it breaks my undead heart to see someone in pain. I can't stand tears, especially girls' tears," Felix added. Who knew that under that sack of muscle there was a compassionate man? Heidi put her hand on his shoulder and offered him a comforting smile.

"I hope we can get her to want to live," Jane whispered. "I feel like it's not just the whole breakup thing that's bothering her." Jane closed her eyes. "I feel like she suffered a lot in her lifetime. I mean she said that but we don't even know the extent of her pain." Demetri wrapped an arm around her slender frame. I wanted to help Bella no matter what it took. She deserves to be happy. She deserves a chance to have a happy life.

"She's only what, eighteen?" Heidi asked. "She's still younger than all of us, if not the same age. She suffered so much. I want to wrap my arms around her and tell her everything's okay," Heidi whispered as Felix pulled her into a hug. They are the perfect mates. They balance out each other's flaws and bring out the best qualities in each other. Aro clapped his hands. I almost forgot that the brothers were still here.

"As much as I would like Isabella to join the guard, I would not want to impose such a decision on her, especially in such an unstable, emotional state," Aro's eyes landed on me briefly. "We are all going to bring her out of this depressed state. I do not want Isabella to ever feel the need to harm herself while she is under our care." Aro's voice wavered slightly.

"I think the five of you should watch her carefully." Caius sat forward on his throne. "She clearly came her as a way for her to commit suicide. I don't think she should be alone."

"We can't smother her either," I pointed out. As much as I wanted to help her, I can't be around her every second of the day. The most important aspects in recovery are support but most importantly, trust. We have to have faith in her.

"I don't know," Demetri shrugged. I think he and I were on the same page right about now. "Hey, I have an idea!" He jumped up. That's never a good sign.

"What?" Jane asked. She approached her mate slowly. Demetri was the calm, collected one but he had his moments. Jane usually kept him in line at his moments. Another perfect pair.

"Instead of guessing about how she feels, let's ask her directly!" Demetri stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I agreed with him though. Nothing is going to happen if we sit here and make assumptions.

"I agree with Dem!" Felix shouted.

"I believe we should give Isabella some time to adjust before interrogating her," Caius spoke up. He rose from his throne and walked to the back of the room. "I'm going to go prepare a meal for Isabella." Jane's mouth fell open. Caius was being nice? Bella is really something special.

"Don't make too much. She's really small. She doesn't seem like she eats a lot." Felix spoke up. We all nodded in realization. Bella and I are going to have a nice talk later.

"That's my point. She needs to eat more. No one her age should be that thin or that pale," Caius pointed out. No one seemed to object and he continued his way out the door.

"Alec, are you alright?" Aro asked me.

I snapped out of whatever daze I was in. I kept thinking of Bella. As I thought of her more, I began to yearn to protect her. I closed my eyes and I heard Bella's voice in my head, _"So here's my song I wrote in time, when it was needed_  
_Through pain of heart or loss of mind, your burdens lifted_  
_You aren't alone just know that I, can't save our hearts tonight."_

That song moved me in a way. I smiled to myself and looked at Aro. "I'm alright." Marcus smiled to himself. Everyone looked at us strangely. Aro slowly approached me, his curiosity seemed to have gotten the better of him as he took my hand. He grinned like a Cheshire cat after reading my mind and then walked over to Marcus, touching his hand.

"You are all free to go. Someone check up on Isabella please," Aro said before waving us off and giving me another look. Heidi, Demetri, Felix, Jane, and I walked out of the room together.

"What was up with you? I've never seen you grin like that before?" Demetri looked at me oddly. I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking. Jane gave me a knowing look. Twin telepathy. I walked to Bella's room while everyone else stood awkwardly in the hallway. We subconsciously decided that I should be the one who goes to visit her. I knocked lightly and waited for a response. I opened the door and saw Bella asleep peacefully. I smiled at her sleeping form and left the room, silently shutting the door.

"So? How was she?" Demetri asked, appearing next me. The others had went to their rooms.

"She's asleep," I whispering. Demetri looked at me oddly and began to open his mouth. I dragged him front in front of her door. "She's asleep," I stressed. Demetri seemed to understand.

"Well, I'm going to go grab a bite. Do you wanna come?" Demetri asked. I shook my head and walked into my room. "Gasp! The Great Alec Volturi turning down hunting? Blasphemy!" I chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure you used that in the wrong context," I laughed. Demetri huffed and walked out of the room. I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Vampires can't sleep but I pretended to take a nap. I began to think of Bella. My love for her was a **sweet blasphemy**. I smiled to myself. I wasn't in love with her. I just like her as a person. I want to get to know her more. I want to help her. I want to be her savior.

* * *

Emmett's P.O.V

"Why the hell are you sulking?" I growled at Edward who was laying on the couch. The nerve of him. I had to lose my new baby sister because of stupid Edward and now he's sulking? He's the one who broke her goddamn heart. I'm gonna kick his ass! I'm worried about Bella. She didn't seem to be the happiest person in the world so I felt proud whenever I could get the girl to smile. I missed her so much. I missed her running into tables and toppling over the furniture. I miss her laugh. I missed poking her little pudgy nose. I missed seeing her complain as Alice would forcefully drag her on these ridiculously long shopping trips. I missed the way she was so considerate about all of our bloodlusts and offered to sit away from us if we looked remotely thirsty. Of course I never told anyone but, I never ever got the urge to eat Bella. Neither did Rose. Even when Jasper attacked her on her eighteenth birthday, it was because he was feeling not only his bloodlust, but Esme's, Alice's and Edward's. Jasper would never hurt Bella. He loves her too much. Ugh, the excuses are sickening.

"Emmett…don't start. I'm not in the mood," Edward murmured. His fist was clenched. Oh? Was he angry? Maybe he should've thought of this brilliant plan of his more thoroughly. He made us go to fucking Alaska. Who the hell wants to be in Alaska? I can't even eat a grizzly bear here!

"Oh is baby Eddie gonna throw a temper tantrum?" I teased. Carlisle shot me a warning glance. I saw the look on his face. He was slowly growing weary of all the drama that was happening. No one around her smiled anymore. There was no more laughter. We no longer acted as a family. It's only been two days since we left and yet everything changed. Bella was the glue that held us together yet we've known her for a year.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded. She sat beside Carlisle. They both had neutral opinions on the situation. They agreed with the keeping Bella safe part but they also loved her and didn't want to leave her. Besides, what will Bella do without the best doctor in town? I felt bad but I had to stand up to Esme. Rosalie gave me a somber look. She was hurting too. I can see it in her eyes.

"No! I'm sick of losing things because Edwards not happy! I shouldn't have had to relocate to fucking Alaska because Edward didn't feel Bella was safe with us. He knows none of us would let anything happen to her. Why Edward? Why?" I growled. Rosalie nodded in approval. Jasper too. Suddenly there was a loud gasp from Alice. If this is about Bella, I swear to god that I'm going to find her and be by her side and save her from herself.

* * *

Alice's P.O.V

"It's Bella! She's with the Volturi!" Jasper stroked my hand. "She's going to get them to kill her!" Loud gasps were heard across the room. Emmett immediately ran upstairs and began packing his bags.

Edward growled. "Go get her then!" Jasper raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"Ugh. Make up your goddamn mind! Do you or do you not want Bella? It's annoying the hell outta me!" Jasper spat, harshly. I flinched. I never liked it when Jazz snapped at people but considering the situation, I fully understood.

"Language!" Esme scolded.

"The pain of losing Edward must have been too much for her to handle." Carlisle sighed.

"No. The pain of losing us all. It's not just Edward. We're all a big part of her life. She ditched her human friends for us? How does it feel to be her right now?" Jasper spoke up. "She may be across the world but I know she is sad and she will continue to be sad," I nodded to Jasper. "I don't care what you guys think but I'm leaving. I'm going to get Bella, or at least stay with her. She needs us and we let her down. You don't know what she's going through." With that, Jasper ran up the stairs and packed his bags. I already knew that both he and Emmett were going to leave. I know Rose was going to leave soon too. I decided it was time for me to make a decision.

* * *

Caius's P.O.V

What is wrong with me? I hate humans, yet here I am, slaving over a stove for one. Isabella seems to be different. There's something about her chocolate brown eyes that make you want more. There's something about her that makes me want to tell everything is okay. I know she is heartbroken but there's more to it than that. Under that smile lies pain. I was making her a small vegetable lasagna. I was going to watch her and make sure that she ate it.

I need to talk to Marcus. I think I'm growing soft. I'm starting to care for that human like she's my own child. I turned off the stove and let the lasagna sit. I ran out of the kitchen to Marcus' study. Marcus welcomed me with open arms.

"Is something the matter?" Marcus asked softly.

"I wish to know my ties to Isabella." I responded flatly. Surely he knew that was why I was here. Marcus cracked a ghost of a smile.

"Of course. You are a father figure towards her, as am Aro and I," Marcus looked pensive for a moment. "Your bond is growing stronger as is Aro's."

"Three father figures? Ridiculous," I spat. That is nonsense. Marcus has become quite a trickster.

"Is it so strange?" Marcus sighed. "In time you will understand. We must keep Isabella alive. She's becoming an important piece of the Volturi's morale."

"…Is she suicidal?" I asked flatly. I can't picture Isabella attempting suicide. A part of me ached to know this fact. I decided to dismiss it as a lie. She couldn't die. She can't die. She's not allowed to die. I don't think she wants to die. I think she's afraid of what's next and moving on in her life. I'm going to show her that she shouldn't fear tomorrow. She should embrace it.

"All I can say is for you to watch over her like the rest of us. If we show her love and support, she'll get better quicker," Marcus looked up at the ceiling. "Most of that duty lies on Alec."

"Are they mates?" I was curious. I've never seen Alec act so caring, so protective over anyone. Marcus shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Maybe, maybe not. Their bond is growing rapidly. It's not complete yet. I wish to watch and see where it goes." Marcus looked thoughtful. "I pray that they are mates, but I for once do not know. I must study the bonds more closely."

"I'll be watching over her carefully, as will Aro. If there is any problems, bring her to me. I can help her." I agreed with Marcus. If anyone could talk to her, it would be him.

I rose from the chair in front of Marcus' desk and walked towards the door. I paused. "Thank you." I disappeared and went back to the kitchen. The lasagna cooled down. I began to grab a plate and a tray and cut a piece of the lasagna and put it on the plate. I opened the fridge and grabbed some sparkling cider and found a glass. I left some lasagna on a plate for Gianna. I decided to be nice to her. I began to carry the food up to Isabella's room.

* * *

Z: Okay, the first two chapters seemed kind of boring to me but the action is going to pick up in the next chapter. Thank everyone who read and reviewed my last chapter. I'm making sure this story share's the same elements of 'Heart Reborn' but I'm making some major differences, especially in the plot and character development. Jasper and Emmett are going to playing some major roles as well as the main Volturi members who are making common appearances.

Thank you Stephanie MRV for being so supportive in my rewriting this story and thank you everyone who is on this journey with me! Thank you everyone who transferred here from 'Heart Reborn' as well!

Remember, I love you all!


	3. Mia Stella

Chapter 3

Mia Stella

* * *

Bella's P.O.V

I was woken up with a knock on my door. Who could that be? I sat up and looked in the mirror and I quickly tamed my brown hair and it fell in loose locks down my back. I moved to open the door and saw Caius standing there, holding a tray of food. I was at a loss for words and just stared at him.

"I thought you may be hungry," Caius said. I ushered him in and he placed the tray on my bed. I joined him and sat on the bed. I really wasn't hungry but he went through the trouble so I figured I would eat just a little. I felt uncomfortable with him watching me. I picked up the fork and shoveled a bit of the lasagna into my mouth.

"Thanks, this is really good!" I smiled at Caius. I continued eating until I was full. There was still a lot of lasagna left on the plate. Caius picked up the tray and disappeared with it, leaving the sparkling cider behind.

"You don't eat much." Caius said. It was more of a statement than a question. I shook my head. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea though.

"No," I swallowed a glass of the sparkling cider. Caius raised an eyebrow so I quickly clarified, "I don't have an eating disorder or anything. I just physically can't eat a lot." I tried to explain. I hope he believed. He simply nodded. It was awkward to say the least. I didn't know what to say to him. A part of me was afraid of him. It was understandable. Caius was one of the most dangerous vampires in existence even if he lacks any special gifts. His intimidation factor should be considered a gift. He looked as if he was having difficulty finding words.

"…Talk to me Isabella," he finally said after a long awkward silence.

"What about?" I was confused.

"Tell me about you," Caius demanded. He looked like he was trying to be nice but it almost seemed to be physically painful for him. "I want to know about your life." Suddenly Alec and Jane were in the room. I jumped up, startled. Jane apologized while Alec grinned and sat beside me on my bed. He paused for a minute before maneuvering us so I was sitting on his lap, giving Jane some space to sit with us the bed. Now there are three vampires on my bed. Wonderful.

I cleared my throat, "Well, my name is Isabella Marie Swan, I just turned eighteen. I don't have friends apart from the Cullens, I used to get bullied in school because I'm so pale. My mom is part albino so I inherited the paleness from her. I myself am not albino. I used to do ballet as a child but I didn't like it because I was too uncoordinated. I played guitar all my life. I took vocal lessons as a hobby. I can also play violin and a little bit of piano," I finished. My life wasn't that interesting but the three vampires were staring at me like I was the latest episode of a popular TV show. I skipped some of the important things that I wasn't really comfortable talking about. Alec looked like he caught on.

"There's something you're not telling us," Alec sighed. I gave him a dirty look. He chuckled. "Are you trying to intimidate me? Cute," I blushed slightly. Only Emmett called me cute when I was blushing or something whenever Edward would put his arm around me back at their house. I really missed Emmett.

"Well, my parents divorced when I was at a young age. Maybe around the time I was five or six. My mom remarried a man named Phil. He was an abusive man to me. Whenever mom wasn't around, he would always hurt me and did things to me a lot. He made me pretend to enjoy it. He told me he'd kill me if I ever told my mom, Renee. She still doesn't know to this day." A loud rumbling was heard coming from Alec as he mindlessly played with my hair. I continued, "when I turned seventeen, I asked my mom to let me live with Charlie," I blinked the tears out of my eyes. "I was diagnosed with depression when I went to a doctor later but I never told anyone so I never got proper treatment. I took out all my sadness on myself or with guitar and I wrote music to keep me going. And then I met Edward and you know everything that happened after that."

"When you say he did things…do you mean he sexually assaulted you?" Jane asked. Her eyes were darkening. I nodded. Jane growled. I could tell she was pissed. "Let me change the question. Did he rape you?" At the word rape, Aro and Marcus appeared in the room, followed by Demetri, Heidi, and Felix. My mouth was suddenly dry. "Did he?" Jane asked again. I desperately tried to find a way out of the conversation. Alec put a hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eyes.

"We need to know these things Isabella," Aro said. He looked angry, but not at me. Regardless, I still cowered under his intense stare.

"Yes," I whispered. A chorus of growls was heard amongst all the vampires in the room. I looked down as I felt Alec's arms snake around my waist. He leaned his head on my shoulder and cradled my body. I felt myself shake with the sobs that racked my entire body. Jane's position next to me was replaced with Demetri whom took my hand tightly. Caius leaned over and wiped the tears from my eyes.

Heidi asked the next question, "How old were you when this happened?"

"I was seven the first time it happened. It went on for ten years," I cried into Alec's chest. I was surprised when I was moved to Caius' lap and he held me close to him. I saw Alec taking a deep breath and tried to compose himself. "It was constant. He would invite friends over and they would take turns raping me. I had to play slut and if I didn't do a good job I would get an even worse beating than usual. He never hit me in obvious places that people would be able to see so no one would've found out!" I sobbed into Caius' chest and he rubbed my back.

"Isabella, we'll kill the bastard. Where does he live?" he growled in my ear. I debated on whether or not to tell him the truth. I don't want Renee to go through the pain of losing someone she cares about.

"Phoenix," I answered in between shaky breaths.

"Demetri, Felix?" Aro called. "Would you like to go on a mission?" Demetri and Felix nodded eagerly. I shook my head.

"Don't!" I grabbed Demetri who looked confused as he rose from the bed. Felix stopped cheering.

"Why not?" he asked, clearly annoyed. "He deserves it for everything he's done to you! No one hurts my little sister and gets away with it! Won't you feel better if he wasn't around to what he did to you to others?" Demetri had a good point.

"I barely know you and I hate seeing you unhappy! I'm all for killing that son of a bitch!" Felix roared. I was taken aback slightly. These people who knew me for less than a week were already devoting themselves to me and trying to fix my problems.

"I…" I glanced at Alec for a second. He gave me an encouraging smile. "I want to be the one to kill him," Determination sounded in my voice. Aro looked at me in shock. I knew that I wanted to be the one who makes him suffer the same agonizing pain he caused me. I wanted to see his body writhe on the floor in agony. I wanted to be the one who would make him scream for help.

"Isabella, are you sure?" Aro clarified. I was put back in Alec's lap.

"Yes," I yawned slightly. Demetri shook his head.

"I think you should rest. Jet-lag." Heidi laughed at my humanness. Slowly they filed out of my room leaving Aro, Alec, Jane, Caius, and Marcus.

"One of us should stay with Isabella tonight," Aro suggested. I guess they decided I shouldn't be alone. Alec seemed to volunteer and stayed behind as they all walked out of my room, shutting the door behind them after bidding me a goodnight.

"I need a human moment. Where's the bathroom?" I asked Alec. That was the kinda important thing he left out on his tour.

"Through that door," he pointed at a door in the back of the room. I thanked him and trudged all the way to the bathroom. It was fucking huge. My entire house in Forks could fit in this bathroom. I was in shock. I looked in the mirror for a while. I really hated the way I looked. I was pale, my eyes had dark bags under them, and I definitely did not fit in with the vampires here. Everyone was so perfect and then there's me. I stared at my wrist and decided to wrap it up. If I cut, Alec would be at the door in under a minute since he'd be able to smell the blood. The Volturi seemed to be intent on not killing me or letting me kill myself. I sighed as I sunk to the floor and leaned against the wall.

I'm just supposed to live then. The more and more I thought about it, the more the idea repulsed me. I had lost my will to live. The Cullens taught me to be happy. They taught me what family was. I was able to be myself around them. A single tear slid down my face. I didn't want to cry or else Alec would be worried. I would kill for one of Emmett's bone crushing hugs. I missed his ability to cheer me up whenever I was down. I missed Jasper and his encouragement and telling me I was worth it. I missed the secret guitar jam sessions we'd have at my place. I missed his empathy and our ability to bond over simple things. I missed Alice and her shopping sprees even though I despised it when she spoiled me. I missed Rosalie and her caring for me in her own way. She never showed it but I know she loved me. She tried to protect me from Edward. I should thank her for that. I missed Esme and her never ending motherly love and compassion. I missed chatting with her over a cup of tea and she would try and drink it to amuse me as much as it repulsed her, just to put a smile on my face. I missed Carlisle and his patching me up whenever I fell down. I missed the way I could talk to him about anything. I missed the fact that he helped me with my depression in secret and went through the extra effort to block his mind from Edward. I missed Jacob and the pack. I missed the barbeques at La Push beach. I missed his warm hugs and his caring nature. I missed working on his Volkswagen Rabbit. I missed Charlie and his awkwardness and his massive amount of love.

I didn't miss Edward.

I'm mad at him.

I thought he and I were going to get married. We had discussed it and everything.

I hate him.

I hate that I loved him.

I hate that deep down in my heart I still care for him and love him.

I heard a light knock on the door. Alec.

"Yes?" I called out to him.

"You've been in there for an hour. Are you okay?" Alec asked worriedly. I quickly reassured him.

"I'm fine. I just fell asleep," I hollered. Wow, an hour I spent here contemplating everything.

"You have three minutes or I'm coming in," Alec warned. I gulped slightly. I rose from my sitting position on the floor. I quickly grabbed the razor blade that I always kept hidden. I slid it against my other wrist three times and cleaned it. Alec most likely knew what I did but I didn't care. I started feeling nauseous from the smell of blood.

All of my bad memories are in the past. This is the future now. I have a new family. I just have to embrace it. I quickly brushed my teeth and took care of my business before stepping out of the bathroom. Alec looked at me suspiciously and I shrugged my shoulders, making sure I hid my wrist from him.

"Are you alright?" Alec asked me quietly. I nodded my head. He raised an eyebrow and grabbed my wrist looking at the new cuts. He sighed softly. "Bella…"

"I'm sorry," I whispered. Alec didn't respond. He looked me in the eye as he placed his lips on my wrist and kissed every one of my cuts.

"You are beautiful mia stella," Alec looked me in the eyes. "Remember that."

Tears flowed from my eyes as Alec wordlessly wrapped his arms around me and led me to the bed. I climbed in and got under the covers. It was nice and soft. Alec stood next to my bed, seeming as if he was unsure of what to do. I smiled at him and patted the space next to me. Alec raised an eyebrow before removing his shoes and climbed into the bed next to me, protectively wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thank you for everything…" I whispered to him. I was asleep before he had the chance to respond.

* * *

Z: Hey there! As you see I've been changing things up a little. This rewritten version has long been overdue. I am extending the storyline as I feel that when I wrote it two years ago, I rushed the romance and drama and everything. I hope you guys don't hate the story now that I've made all these changes. I can't wait for the day this story becomes as popular as 'Heart Reborn' once was.

I love you all!


End file.
